


The Following Day

by brangelina_of_the_gallaghers



Series: The Last Straw [2]
Category: Lovely Little Losers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers/pseuds/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The couple need to talk to their flatmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Following Day

**Author's Note:**

> I love these characters and whilst the fandom no longer needs fix-it fics, I'm going to stick with my storyline. It's basically AU that's heavily canon compliant.

Peter woke up first the morning after the confrontation. He'd been in Balthazar's bedroom early in the morning enough times to know how much the smaller boy moved in his sleep yet his boyfriend was still curled up on his chest. He smiled - no, he fucking beamed - as he remembered the day before. He placed a chaste kiss on the top of Balthazar's head as he admired the near-naked figure on top of him.

Shortly after, Balthazar stirred in his arms and woke slowly. "Shit." He flinched slightly out of Peter's grasp. "I thought this was a dream."

"I'm glad this is what you dream of." Peter laughed. He shuffled up against the headboard. Balthazar had told his years ago that if he stayed laid down after he'd woken up he got a headache. Of course Peter remembered. He also knew that Balthazar would be too shy to say anything in fear of inconvenience and he'd end up with a headache.

Balthazar shifted up to sit next to Peter and blushed. "Forget about that, yeah?"

"Never." Peter leaned over and placed a quick kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "Mmm, morning breath." He laughed.

"We're going to have to face Ben and Freddie if we want to go brush our teeth." Balthazar pointed out.

"Yeah, I don't think it's worth it." Peter's arm found its way across the smaller boy's shoulders and Balthazar leaned in to the warmth.

"What are we going to tell them?" Balth asked tentatively.

"I think they already know. They kind of saw it." Peter half-smiled.

"They're going to ask how it all happened and what we are and stuff." And, really, what were they? Balthazar had pondered that in his dream. He knew what he wanted them to be - he'd known that since year nine - what he didn't know is what Peter wanted them to be. 

"We'll tell them I came grovelling." Peter snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Well, it's not untrue." The smaller boy laughed.

"And what we is are is boyfriends, right? Like- we're actually dating and stuff, right?" Balthazar knew the other boy well enough to know that he was actually nervous. To the untrained eye, Pete was he normal, confident self. But Balthazar's eye wasn't untrained. 

"That's what I want, yeah." He reassured, trying not to let all the built up enthusiasm show. 

"Then I'm your boyfriend." They both smiled.

"I think I can face them as long as you're with me." Balthazar said after a few moments of contemplative silence. 

"Of course I'll be with you. I'll even do all the talking."

"Thanks." He kissed Peter's cheek quickly. "You wanna go out there then? Beeline for the bathroom and brush our teeth before talking?"

"Sounds good. I think we should put clothes on first though." The bigger man laughed.

Balthazar looked down at his bare torso and used his arms to cover himself up.

"Why are you doing that?" Peter un-eloquently asked.

"I guess I'm self conscious. Not many people have seen me naked and I care about you more than anyone."

"You didn't care last night." Peter tried to hide his confusion with seduction. 

"I was caught up in the moment."

"Balthy, your body is beautiful. You don't need to be self conscious around me, okay? I love you."

"Such a sap."

"I speak only the truth." Peter proudly got out of bed.

"We don't all have the perfect figure like you." Balthazar climbed out of bed too. 

"You know this isn't perfect." He gestured at his slightly chubby torso.

"Perfect to me." Balthazar walked over and tipped his head up for a kiss.

"Now who's the sap?" Peter asked with a smirk.

"Guess that'd be both of us."

"Guess that means we're perfect for each other." Peter wrapped his arms around Balthazar's shoulders.

"I guess so." They shared one more quick kiss before separating to get dressed.

Peter opened his door and took in his surroundings before entering the empty room. "The coast's clear." He headed straight for the bathroom and Balth followed. Grins remained on their faces as they did the very unattractive task of brushing their teeth.

By the time they emerged from the bathroom, Ben was sat on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him.

Choosing to ignore the British boy, they went straight through to the kitchen because coffee needed to come before confrontation.

Freddie stood in the kitchen, eager to talk to the new duo, and stopped them before they could reach the kettle. 

"Freds, we'll talk, yeah? Just let us get some coffee and toast first." Peter spoke confidently. "Go sit with Ben and we'll be through in a minute."

She sighed an walked off without saying anything. 

"This is going to be brutal." Balthazar laughed.

They sorted themselves out in silence, Peter making toast and Balthazar making coffee. He made a point of using regular milk, vegan-ism could wait, it was time to celebrate. They shared a few kisses as they made their way around the kitchen lazily, before going through to their friends. 

"Alright." Peter said as the two of them sat down on the smaller of the two couches. "What do you want to say?"

"I don't know where to start." Ben said, staring into the distance. 

"Freddie?"

"I don't know either."

"Then you don't have anything wrong with this? With us?" He took Balthazar's free hand in his own.

"You two are going to be a serious, right? You're not going to just hook up all the time and be awkward whenever you're not having sex?" 

"Freds, Balthy's my boyfriend, not a hook up."

"And what happens when you two break up? What does that mean for the flat?"

"When we break up?" Peter questioned. 

"Yeah. I mean, it's gonna happen."

"Fuck off. I'm not going to break up with him." Peter protested. 

"You don't know that. It's not like it'll last long."

"If what I've been told is right." Peter sang under his breath. 

"But we've still got tonight." Balthazar finished off even quieter. 

"What?" Ben asked. 

"Nothing. Just a song that doesn't apply." Peter laughed - it was more of a giggle really, not that he'd admit it. "It's full of lies."

"What song was it?" Ben asked curiously.

"One of mine." Balthazar was relieved at the momentary distraction from the real topic of conversation.

"Which one?"

"Not one you've heard."

"Peter's heard one we haven't?"

"Pete's heard loads you haven't. Who do you think I run them past first?" Balthazar blushed.

"I'm personally offended, Balth." Ben said.

Balthazar remained quiet and let Peter take over again. "So, we're not going to break up and nothing is going to get awkward."

"You can't believe you're not going to break up." Freddie argued again.

"Balthazar is perfect and I want to be with him forever." Peter simply argued. 

"Yeah." Balthazar hesitated "yeah, same." He nodded frantically. "I don't want to break up with Pete."

"What if  you do?" The ginger argued.  

"We'll deal with it at the time. But it won't affect you guys _if_  it happens."

"I don't want to lose either of you."

"You won't. We'll keep the spare bed made up for you when we settle down in a nice neighbourhood." He snickered as he referenced the song again.

"That's pretty serious, Pete." She stated condescendingly. 

"Can we please drop this now. Do you have any other problems with us being together?"

"I don't want to be kept awake because of... shenanigans."

"Then we'll be quiet. We _are_ getting rid of rule 5, right?"

"Should we vote?" Ben asked.

"I vote yes." Peter said fast.

"Me too." Balth added with a smile, squeezing his boyfriend's hand.

"Freddie?"

"I don't know. We introduced it for a reason."

"I introduced it so Pete would realise he liked Balthy." Benedick said simply. "I want the rule gone."

"Then, I, Freddie Kingston, ruler of this flat, hereby abolish rule number five, allowing one Peter Aidran Donaldson and one Stanley Balthazar Jones to engage in a romantic relationship."

Peter reassuringly squeezed his boyfriend's hand. "Balthy, would you like to do the honours?" He picked up the pen that was laying on the coffee table and handed it over.

Balthazar eagerly walked up to the paper stuck to the wall and put a neat line through rule 5.

"Fuck that." Peter got up and took the pen from his boyfriend, scribbling all over the words. "That's better." He said when the words were barely legible. He took his seat again, resting his arm across the smaller boy's shoulders.

Balthazar leaned into the touch and exhaled deeply. "Can be talk?" He said quietly enough for Peter to be the only one to hear.

Peter nodded in response. "We'll be back in a bit." He informed his other friends as he took Balthazar's hand in his own and stood up.

Balthazar made a point of leading Peter towards his own room, wanting to be strong enough to do what he didn't the previous night.

"Everything okay?" Peter said when the door shut behind them.

"Yeah, I guess." Balthazar sat the end of his bed.

"You guess?" Peter sat down next to him, keeping a little distance between them.

"It's just- everything's getting really serious and-"

"Shit, Balth, I thought that's what you wanted." He ran his hand through his hair.

"It is. It is." He said confidently.

"Then what the problem?"

"I don't want empty promises." He said it quietly but the malice was strong in his voice.

"None of that was empty!" Peter insisted. "I want you. I'm in this for the long run. Believe me." He shuffled closer and rested his hand on his boyfriend's knee. "Seriously, Balth. You're it. I should have realised that years ago."

"But we're only nineteen."

"It'll work out. No offense, but your song is bullshit. Teenage romances can last. Your parents started dating at school, didn't they? And they're happy."

"Yeah. Okay." The smaller boy looked down at his sleeve covered hands. 

"This is the last time you're going to ask about how serious I am, okay? I couldn't be any more serious."

"Okay." Balthazar reached for his boyfriend's hand. "I couldn't be any more serious either."

"Good. Because we really need to take advantage of rule five being abolished." Peter laughed and leaned in to peck Balth's lips.

They kissed for quite a while. If you asked Balthazar he honestly couldn't have told you if it was minutes or hours. And he couldn't give a fuck either. "You wanna go back out or stay here for a bit?"

"I wanna stay here." Peter made himself comfortable lying in the bed, gesturing for Balthazar to join him.

"Good." Balthazar added, shuffling up and resting his head on Peter's shoulder. "Although it might seem sappy, you make me happy." The boy quoted their friend.

Peter just laughed and shut his eyes, truly relaxed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is okay. I hope you stick around.


End file.
